1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipating devices, especially to a heat dissipating device having high heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices in computers, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate a lot of heat during normal operation, which can deteriorate their operational stability, and damage associated electronic devices. Thus, the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of the CPU.